


Luck

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: A quick introspective six sentence drabble - soft and very short.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Luck

If he were ever asked if he felt lucky, Obi-Wan supposes he’d have to answer that he did.

He’s sure Cody wouldn’t necessarily agree. Would probably complain about  _ di’kutla jetii _ who are constantly injuring and not looking after themselves.

It’s not that he doesn’t get into scrapes - because he does. Nor that his life has been particularly easy and peaceful - because it hasn’t. 

But here, wrapped up against the chill of hyperspace, his commander next to him with the weight of one arm draped over his chest and another curled in his hair, he feels like the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be part of something larger but I quite like it as is :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/), come say hi!
> 
> Thank you to Dirty Harry for the partial inspiration...


End file.
